1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing information on and from a large-capacity recording medium (for example, a hard disk or a semiconductor memory) and a removable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A VTR (video tape recorder) records and reproduces information representative of video contents on and from a magnetic tape. It is known to record and reproduce video-contents information on and from a hard disk or a semiconductor memory.
There is a dual apparatus which can record and reproduce video-contents information on and from a magnetic tape and a hard disk. The magnetic tape is a removable recording medium. The dual apparatus can be used to implement the following process. A sequence of broadcasted television programs is continuously recorded on the hard disk, while desired ones selected from the programs recorded on the hard disk are dubbed onto the magnetic tape. The dual apparatus is incapable of indicating the order in which the selected programs are dubbed onto the magnetic tape. This is inconvenient to a user.